More than one way to say I love you
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all these years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other? Rated T for safety. -DISCONTINUED (UNKNOWN PERIOD OF TIME)-
1. Romio and Julietsu

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed-Rukia_

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Chapter 1:** _Romio and Julietsu_

* * *

Mio stirred.

The all so familiar song _My Love is a Stapler_ rang through the room, emerging from her mobile that lay somewhere on the nightstand right to her bed.

She reached over the person lying next to her and snapped the phone shut, making the song end at the part _for calculating the probability that I love you_.

"It's seven already?", Mio mumbled as she hopped out of bed, ignoring the annoyed grunt from the girl that hid herself under the blanket. Surely Mio would have jumped ten feet in the air as she spotted Ritsu sleeping so close for her, but over the years she got used to it. Ritsu sometimes would come to her house for a sleepover.

The long-haired girl made her way towards the bathroom to get done, hoping a certain brown-headed loudmouth would get up too; she didn't want to run to school just because of her lazy friend.

To be honest Mio´s parents just let Ritsu spend the night at their house in the middle of the week because the two of them had practiced for the Romeo and Juliet play. And they needed it, badly. The taller girl needed to be more confident and the slightly smaller one needed some better manners regarding her behavior and pronunciation.

Ritsu sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, checking the watch before getting up and heading for the bathroom where Mio was currently brushing her teeth.

"Mornin´" she greeted, yawning and scratching her head tiredly as she searched for her own toothbrush.

"Good morning Ritsu, you slept well?".

"Yeah, thanks to you. We practiced yesterday all day long, who wouldn't have been worn out after that? You sure are cruel to your best friend".

"Shut up! I don't want to mess up on the play just because you are to busy playing video games and reading mangas rather that practicing for the play".

The drummer just waved at her, finally finding her toothbrush and ending the conversation at that point. Mio shook her head. ´_Typical, always taking everything easy, didn't you?. Well, that´s her I guess_´.

So the taller girl left her alone, packing their things for school and preparing breakfast.

_

* * *

_

After eating breakfast without Ritsu driving Mio at the edge of insanity with her stupid stories, the two pupils were making their way towards the train station.

"Say Ritsu, aren´t you nervous at all? We have to perform in front of the whole school after all".

"Just one question; have you ever seen me nervous once before?".

The black-haired bassist put her finger on her chin, recalling the past years at lightning speed in her mind and after a few seconds shook her head. "Nope, not even once".

"So why start now?", she grinned as she got into the train, Mio following close behind. They took a place at the window and sat there in silence for the rest of the trip. After ten minutes of deafening silence, except for the chat among the other people and the noise of the train, the girls stepped out of the vehicle and were spotted by one of the keion members; Nakano Azusa.

"Good morning Mio-senpai, morning Ritsu-senpai".

"Good morning Azusa", greeted the taller girl back, but Ritsu walked over to her and pulled her dangerously close to her face.

"Why is Mio getting a "Good morning" and me just a "Morning", Azusa_-chan_?".

"Uh, that´s because, well, uh…". "Because you´re an idiot and your action there just prove it". "Eh?!".

The twin-tailed freshman chuckled at the scene in front of her. ´_Always bickering like a married couple, those two_´. Just as she was about to start walking again, she felt someone pulling at her collar.

"Don't think I forgot about that". She cursed under her breath. ´_Damn_´.

* * *

At the school entrance they met up with the others, containing their keyboardist Kotobuki Tsumugi, the guitarist Hirasawa Yui and her little sister Hirasawa Ui and their friend Manabe Nodoka.

They exchanged greetings and chatted the way to the auditorium about god and the world until Ui and Azusa bit their goodbyes.

"We got lessons until the play starts. Break a leg, everyone".

"Take care of my sister please!"

Yui looked hurt. "I can take care of myself". Not two seconds later she ran into the door leading to the auditorium hall.

Nodoka, Ui and Azusa disappeared into the school building as the other club members made themselves ready for the play.

Behind the stage lots of pupils were running around, shouting instructions to the actors and supernumeraries and preparing everything for the first scene. Mio and Ritsu got a room for themselves to change into their outfits.

Mio had already changed into her Romeo outfit and read through the script again as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, massaging them. "Don't be so stiff", the drummer whispered into her ear, "I'm sure you'll do fine, like you always do".

The black-haired beauty sighed and closed the script, looked over her shoulder and flashed her friend a small smile. "Thanks Ritsu". Said girl grinned back. "For you always, honey". "Wha-! Ritsu, don't call me that! People might get the wrong impression!".

The sound of laughter filled the room as an amused Ritsu ran away from a rather pissed of Mio.

* * *

The play was nearing its end as Ui and Azusa entered the auditorium and took their places in the fourth row.

"Ah, I recognize this scene; they're going onto the kissing part now".

"Shh!", the twin tailed guitarist hushed, "don't spill the fun!".

"Sorry".

Back on stage a certain bassist was trying her best to stay calm as the kiss scene was about to come closer. ´_Geez! Couldn't Mugi just skip this scene? I don't know if I'm able to live trough this part, I mean I have to k-k-kiss….Argh! Thinking about that already makes me want to hide in some corner!_´

"O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after! I will kiss thy lips", Ritsu said, putting her face closer to Mio´s; just mere inches were still separating them. The brown-haired girl gulped. ´_Her lips look so soft….Ah, what the hell am I thinking!? This is Mio, my best friends since like forever, my buddy, my soul mate!_´.

She looked into her friends' calm face, her soft features. ´_So why do I have this feeling inside my stomach? It's like somebody lit fireworks inside it!_´

A few meters away, a certain blond-haired keyboardist sparkled like there was no tomorrow.

"Haply, some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative".

Ritsu closed the gap between Mio and herself and enjoyed the feeling of the soft lips pressed against her own ones. ´_She tastes like strawberries…_´. She felt Mio under her stiffen. ´_S-she actually k-kissed me!_´ The bassist tried not to jump up and run away. ´_But, it's not feeling bad at all…_´. And before she knew it, she returned the kiss, making her friends eyes shot open in surprise and earning a few gasps from the audience.

Azusa blinked at the scene in front of her. ´_Dead aren´t supposed to kiss like that!_´.

Tsumugi did the best thing that came to her mind; she took out her camera and took photos of the two of them.

Ritsu inconspicuous poked Mio in the ribs, getting her attention. The drummers face said clearly: What-the-hell-are-you-doing-you´re-dead-stop-kissing-me-already-and-get-this-shit-over-with.

They stopped kissing and Mio´s face resembled Ritsu of a tomato. Or of the bloody-red wallpaper in their bathroom.

"Thy lips are warm! Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!", she took out the dagger, pointing it directly at her heart. "This is thy sheath", Ritsu made it look like she just had stabbed herself, „there rest, and let me die". And her dead body fell onto Romeos.

* * *

The whole audience was standing and clapping their hands in joy and acknowledgment as the whole crew stood onto the stage, bowing and waving to them when the play ended. Some of the Mio-Fan-club members shouted something like "Mio, you´re so great!" "Mio, I love you!" and even someone who screamed "Mio, marry me!".

Ritsu wanted nothing more than to rip out their throats and stuff them somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

After changing into casual clothes again, the whole gang, including Nodoka and Ui, went to the new café around the corner to celebrate the great success of _Romio and Julietsu_.

"Ladies and Azu-nyan ("Hey!"), a cheer for our two professional artists and lovebirds ("Hey!"/"Stop it already!"(Ritsu/Mio))".

"Kanpai!".

Mio sunk down into her chair, trying to hide the blush that made its way over her face. But to no avail, because a certain drummer just had to tease her about it. "Well, Mio-chan, it's your own fault, I'm not the one you kissed me like the world is going to end!". "Shut up!".

The others laughed at the all so familiar scene unfolding in front of them with Mugi wearing her dreamy expression again. Mio herself couldn't hold her laughter for too long and a few moments later they were having a full blown laughing-contest.

After they waved their goodbyes at each other just Ritsu and Mio were left so the two friends started walking towards their homes, talking about today's events.

"Be honest Mio" the brown-haired girl said, looking at her companion who looked more than uncomfortable, "why did you kissed me like that back in the auditorium?". As the taller girl opened her mouth she added "And don't try to say you wanted it to look more believable", and Mio shut her mouth.

"I…I don't know. But as your lips made contact with mine it was as if they were moving on their own accord". "Ah, I see…". Mio failed to notice the hurt expression that flashed trough Ritsu´s face for a moment.

"Well, I guess we see us tomorrow then, right?". "Yeah right, good night Ritsu". "Good night Mio". As the black-haired girl was about to turn around she caught a glimpse of brown before something wet met her cheek. A few seconds later Ritsu disappeared behind the corner, leaving a confused Mio who could just stand there and hold her cheek in disbelieve behind.

* * *

**Annotation**

**Kanpai!** - Same as "_Cheers!_"

* * *

My very first K-ON! fanfiction, I hope you guys like it so far :)

I think it´s not that difficult to guess which one are my favorite characters^^

(Just for the record, **1st** _Mio_ **2nd** _Ritsu_ **3rd** _Azusa_ :)

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. The next step

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed-Rukia_

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Chapter 2:** _The next step  
_

* * *

Various pieces of garments were scattered on the floor, forming a line from the door up to the shower. Hot steam was emerging from the cabin, making the mirror that hung over the sink wet and steamy.

The hot water ran through Ritsu´s hair, down her body and disappeared into the drain after the short journey. The drummer stood under the shower for almost forty minutes now, starring at the dazzling white of the wall in front of her.

Her hand moved towards her mouth, feeling the lips that touched the bassist soft cheek just one hour ago. ´_What the hell was I thinking back then? Know Mio thinks I finally lost my mind, good job Ritsu_´. The sarcasm made her feel sick to the stomach.

After she finished the long shower she hopped out of the cabin and dried her hair with a towel as she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She wiped away the substance and looked at herself. Shoulder-length, brown hair, light brown eyes, quite long bangs that covered part of her eyes and her rather childish features. ´_Is that what the others see in me? What Mio sees in me_?´.

Ritsu remembered the lyrics that Mio had put into her mailbox; she had mistaken them for a love letter. ´_Want to see me with my hair down, huh?_´. She shook her head and wrote something down on the still steamy mirror.

The drummer left the bathroom after she finished drying herself and the words on the mirror started to disappear.

_Love hurts._

-

* * *

-

Grayish eyes snapped open after the sixth attempt to fall asleep. Mio stood up and started pacing around in her room, shooting her mobile a glance from time to time. The scene with Ritsu just wouldn't let her rest and it was driving her insane.

´What _was the meaning of this anyway? A goodbye? One way to say_ "Get home safely_"? Or maybe…something else?_´. She stopped and looked at her mobile; the letters read 11:22 PM.

´_If Ritsu is still awake?_´, Mio thought and picked up the small silver object. ´_Well, there's just one way to find out_´. The drummer was the number one on her callers-list.

Said girl jumped nearly out of her bed as her mobile suddenly buzzed and vibrated on her nightstand. ´_A message and on top of that this late?_´ She picked it up and looked at the screen. It was a SMS.

From: Akiyama Mio

**Mio: ****Ne Ritsu, are you still awake?**

She tipped back, wondering what Mio wanted at this late hour.

**Ritsu: ****Yeah, why? Did something happen?**

**Mio: ****No, I can't sleep…**

**Something keeps bothering me all the time.**

Ritsu flinched. ´_Don't tell me…_´.

**Ritsu: ****What is it?**

And she waited. After two minutes she got an answer.

**Mio: ****Nothing, it doesn't matter.**

**Why are you still up?**

Ritsu´s heart dropped. ´_So it doesn't matter, huh?_´

**Ritsu: ****Dunno, I spent some time in the bathroom and did my homework.**

Mio rolled her eyes at her mobile.

**Mio: ****Geez, didn't I tell you to do your homework not at this late hour?**

**You grades are going to suffer, you know.**

´_My grades aren´t the only thing that suffers_´, Ritsu thought, forgetting to answer her friend.

**Mio: ****Hey Ritsu, did you fall asleep?**

**Ritsu: ****No, I was just thinking…**

Mio´s brow rose in question as she starred at the little screen. ´_Now that I think about it, Ritsu seems a bit off lately…_´.

**Mio: You know, you can tell me everything, I will listen.**

Ritsu smiled.

**Ritsu: I know, thank you.**

The drummer looked at her clock.

**Ritsu: Mio, it's getting late, I'm going to sleep.**

**Gn8 **

**Mio: Okay, thanks for listening**

**Gn8, too. ;)**

Mio snapped her phone shut and starred at the ceiling. ´_Ritsu, what's wrong with you_?´

-

* * *

-

Thanks to a certain someone Ritsu didn't get any sleep the whole night and as a result slept in the next day. After dressing up, going into the bathroom and eating breakfast at lightning speed she ran out of the house, forgetting what the latest weather forecast said; It's going to be freezing cold.

The brown haired drummer realized that as soon as she stopped running when she reached the strain station. Surprisingly Mio wasn´t there either. She rubbed her hands in an attempt to keep them warm and failed, it was just too cold.

All of a sudden something warm wrapped around her neck, followed by two arms around her shoulders. "Forget to put on your scarf and gloves?". Ritsu relaxed as the scent of lilies filled her nostrils; Mio´s shampoo smelled really nice.

"Yeah, I kind of slept in, couldn't get any sleep lately", she replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head and grinning at the same time. The bassists' warm body against her back felt great, even through their uniforms. "Here", Mio said as she took Ritsu´s hands in her one ones, "that way it's not as cold as without gloves".

´_Wait, maybe I'm still in bed and dreaming all this?_´. Mio smiled down at her, pulling her into the train that had arrived as they were talking with each other. ´_But even if this is a dream_´ she thought, placing herself next to Mio due to the scarf the two of them shared, ´_I don't want to wake up at all_´.

-

* * *

-

Lessons ended so fast that Ritsu thought she slept through all of them. Indeed she had starred at the back of a certain bassist the whole time, but that didn't matter….

"Ricchan?", Yui asked, waving her hand in front of the drummers face to get her attention. Ritsu didn't even blink. "What's wrong with her? She's spacing out a lot lately". Mio sweat dropped. ´_You´re one to talk, Yui_´.

"Wait, I have an idea", Mio snickered as she moved closer to Ritsu´s face, whispering into her ear; "Ritsu, your drums are on fire". That snapped her out of her daze. "No! Rescue them! Water, need water-, wait…we're in the classroom!". She glared at the black-haired girl. "That wasn´t funny!".

The others, including Azusa, who stopped by and listened to the conversation, laughed at their drummer and got ready to walk to the music room.

After having their daily routine, which means eating sweets and drinking tea, the group sat together at the tables, waiting for their club president to tell them what was on her mind.

"Listen up guys, the boyfriend of my cousin, who works as a stagehand for some tour-agency, got us a gig as the opening band for one of the agency's concerts. Next Friday in Yokohama, so three days from now on!". That got different reactions.

Azusa looked ready to jump into the air out of joy; Yui grabbed Mugi by her hands and shook them wildly while she screamed "We're going to perform on a concert" all over again and Mugi smiled silently to herself. Only Mio looked ready to pass out every moment.

"Perform on a concert in Yokohama? Opening band? S-so many people…". Ritsu patted her shoulder. "Don't worry; just imagine all these people are potatoes". Mio starred at her, that sentence bringing back memories from her childhood.

"_When you´re nervous just imagine all the people as potatoes, but I don't make a good potato so I just pretend __I'm a pineapple", and the little Ritsu pulled her hair together to a messy palm on top of her head._

"Pineapples", the bassist replied as she flashed Ritsu a small smile. Her friends blinked. "Huh?" "Never mind. Everyone!", she said, getting the members attention, "Let's practice!".

"Yes!".

-

* * *

-

Ritsu had to walk home alone because Mio had to do some shopping for her parents in the supermarket that lay in the opposite direction of their home, so the members parted their ways at on of the many crossroads. Ritsu went alone, Yui went with Mugi and Azusa joined Mio into shopping, she, too had to grab some stuff at the supermarket.

"Mio-senpai, isn't this just fantastic? We are going to perform in front of so many people! Maybe that´s the start of something even bigger. Isn't our goal to go to Budokan?". The smaller girl looked at Mio with curious eyes.

Said girl ruffled through Azusa´s hair. "Yes it is. But still, in front of so many people…". Alone the thought of it made her shudder. "Mio-senpai, I don't get it". The guitarist stopped walking and the taller girl turned around to her. "What?".

"You´re such a great musician, your bass-skills are really good, you write lyrics and your voice is really beautiful, so why are you so against to perform in front of a crowd?".

Her eyes stung because of unshed tears as she turned her back towards the older girl, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Azusa", Mio said, pulling her into a hug, "it's not that I hate it or something it's just that…I'm really shy and not very confident either, that´s Ritsu´s part. I don't feel comfortable when I get so much attention". Azusa hugged her back, burying her face in Mio´s chest. "But you don't have to worry; I'll perform with all of you, even if it's going to be hard".

The guitarist pulled back, silent tears rolling down her cute face. Mio kneeled to eye-level and brushed them away with her thumb. "Thank you, for worrying about me, Azusa". She nodded her head, taking Mio´s hand in her own one. "Don't we have some shopping to do?".

The taller girl laughed at the sudden change of mood and Azusa joined in, somewhat satisfied with the answer she got.

´I_ have to thank _you_, Mio-senpai´._

Mio watched the star filled sky; it had gotten pretty late already. The twin-tailed second-year stole a glance at her friends´ dreamy expression, smiling at the sight.

´_For being who you are_´.

* * *

**Annotation**

**Budokan** - A giant hall where fights took place; now it´s used for band performances

**Senpai** - Suffix for older pupils

* * *

Well, here you go; the second chapter of my first K-ON! fanfiction :)

I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if Azusa or the others are maybe a little OOC, I hope you don´t mind it

And see the green button on the bottom?

He wants attention! Click him and he´ll be happy! (Not only him ;)

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	3. You and Me

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed-Rukia_

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Chapter 3:** _You and Me  
_

* * *

With a loud noise the locker snapped shut and Ritsu started to wait for her friend to finish changing into her sport clothes. Physical Education was so far the only lesson that the drummer really liked, not just because she was very athletic but because it made her forget about her problems for at least a short period of time.

"Would you please hurry up Mio, I really don't want to be late on our first lesson after our sport teacher finally got out of the hospital".

Said teacher had an accident a few weeks ago; a car had hit her. Luckily she got _only_ a mild concussion and a few scratches and bruises.

"Yes, Ritsu-_senpai_", Mio replied and pulled the white shirt over her stomach and turned around, beaming at the brown haired girl. ´_Why is she in such a good mood anyway? I bet she got new strings for her bass or something like that_´.

Yui and Mugi joined them at the entrance of the sports hall and they walked over to their other classmates and Nodoka, who was chatting with some girls.

"Listen up you guys", the teacher shouted, "I want you to run ten laps, then do fifteen push-ups and after that we're going to play dodgeball!"

"It's a good thing the accident hadn't left some serious damage on our teacher", Mugi said and Mio nodded. Ritsu on the other hand gave them a weird look. "I don't think it's such a good thing, it would be way easier if she would be a bit nicer. And do you really think that a mere car can damage that head of hers?" Behind the drummer Yui began to laugh and patted her friends shoulder as if to say ´_Good job!_´.

"Tainaka!" Ritsu flinched and slowly, _very slowly_, turned to face her now fuming teacher. ´_Oh crap_´. "Yes, Sensei?" "Ten extra laps you lazy hound, now!" The brown haired girl saluted and dashed off. The others starred after her.

"Well, I think we should get started too", the bassist suggested as Ritsu passed them for the second time and gave them a wave and a thumps up. As an afterthought she added, "Before she totally pisses off our teacher."

A bit over ten minutes later the pupils paired up for the push-up exercise and Mio walked over to her best friend. "That's what you get for being rude Ritsu." She lay down and the girl in front of her grabbed her knees and Mio began to do the push-ups.

"Couldn't let that chance pass, could I?" she smirked and let her gaze wander over her friends body. The school's sport uniform consisted of a pair of blue shorts and a simple white t-shirt with the school's logo printed on the back. Ritsu never found the uniform very appealing, but on Mio it looked rather good. ´_It has to be the owner. Clothes make people, pff, as if_´.

"God I really hate push-ups. And I'm finished, it's your turn, _baka_", Mio grinned as the drummer scowled at her for the ´_idiot_` comment.

After they finished their warm-up Yui and Ritsu were picked as the captains of their teams. On the light-brown haired girl's team were the bassist and Nodoka and Yui got Mugi who excitedly clapped her hands by the idea of a ´friendly match`. But she forgot one thing: the teams that had Tainaka Ritsu as their captain hadn't lost even once and that wasn´t because they took it easy on their opponents.

The teacher blinked at the scene in front of her. That wasn't a game, it was a damn _war_!

Ritsu wanted to get her mind off of something that was bugging her all the damn time. Lately she found herself glancing into the direction of the bassist more than often, worrying herself nearly sick when the girl was late and having weird dreams about her. ´_Is there a deeper meaning behind all this?_´ She thought back to her conversation with her mother and shivered. That wasn't really something she wanted to discuss with her mother, but…. ´_Argh! Many bad curses!_´ She threw the ball as hard as her arm would allow toward her enemies, releasing some of her anger at the action.

The guitarist jumped into the air and caught the ball that was aiming at one of her team-mates and immediately threw it back into the opposite direction. Ritsu, who spotted it, ran towards it, never letting it out of her sight. Unfortunately she didn't notice the person standing behind her until it was too late.

A scream and a few gasps later she found herself on the ground, her upper body on top of something soft. ´_Wait, the ground isn't supposed to be soft. Don't tell me…_`

"Um, Ritsu?", the raven head asked, a mild blush visible on her cheeks. The drummer had her head on top of the poor girl's chest and looked into a beautiful pair of grayish eyes. Mesmerizing eyes, she noticed.

"Yes, Mio?", Ritsu replied absently, still starring into those silvery pools of beauty. "Would you mind getting off of me?" That brought her back to this world. She stood up and offered her friend a hand, blushing furiously.

"R-right, ah, I'm sorry for running into you." Mio dusted her clothes off and tried to act as if nothing happened; and failed miserably. The blush found its current place rather comfortable. "No big deal Ritsu. It could have happened to anybody." ´_Could have, but shouldn't have! That's a difference!_´, the drummer thought angry.

They stood there in awkward silence, ignoring the other classmates that were watching them, till the bell rang. Before Mio could take after them into the directions of the showers Ritsu looked her up and down, yet _again_.

Her shirt was all sweaty and was glued to the busty girl's body like a second skin, even her bra was shining through. And here the drummer thought her face couldn't grow even hotter!

By the way, black _really_ suited the bassist.

-

* * *

-

Lessons and club activity flew by so fast that Mio found herself blinking at the blank sheet of paper in front of her as she sat at her desk in her room. She repeated the ´_Sports hall-incident`_, how her mind had creatively named it, over and over again in her head. Was it really an accident or had Ritsu purposely tackled her to the ground? If that was the case, why did she do it? Mio rubbed her temples rather annoyed. ´_Geez, I feel a big headache coming_`.

So she had avoided her best friend the rest of the day until she was finally able to go home were she had rushed into her room and started writing down her thoughts, After she had calmed down a little she had gotten another piece of paper and had tried to get up with some ideas for the new song they were going to perform in Yokohama. And she was still sitting there.

´_I hate it when Ritsu throws me off balance like that. Come to think of it, not even Yui and her randomly utterances accomplished that yet. Weird…guess some sort of_ side effect _that you get with knowing somebody for long_`.

Suddenly her phone started buzzing and she was so startled that she dropped her pencil that rolled under the bed. "Great, just great" she grumbled and took her phone, answered it and tried to get a hold of her damn pencil.

"Hey Mio, it's me, Ritsu."

Mio's head shot up and met the hard wooden-edge of the bed. The bassist bit her lip and tears were forming in her eyes. That just terribly hurt.

"What is it, I'm busy right now", she replied and got under the bed again, making weird noises while doing it.

The short-haired girl gave her mobile a strange look before speaking again: "Well, I wanted to say sorry again. I noticed how you sort of avoided me after P.E and I thought it's because I hurt you because I'm such a dumbass. I'm really sorry Mio, please don't be mad, I didn't do it on purpose, I swear!"

Ritsu sounded almost desperate and the bassist felt immediately guilty for acting like an idiot. She found her pencil and something that felt like it was wrapped in leather. She grabbed it and looked at it before she noticed that she hadn't answered her friend yet.

"No, I'm sorry Ritsu. It's not your fault that I acted kind of strange back there." ´_Well, to be honest it _is _your fault but yeah…_`.

The drummer breathed a sigh of relief and beamed at her reflection in the mirror. She had paced around the room, pondering about if she should call Mio or not. "That's good to hear! Um, yes, want to come over and play some games? My brother returned my PlayStation today after school."

Mio smiled at the object in her hands and nodded her head even though Ritsu couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I would love to. I'll be there in a minute. And ready yourself for a surprise."

Ritsu blinked. "What is it?"

The raven head rolled her eyes. "Idiot, if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Right", she agreed, "whatever, I'll see you later!"

"Bye."

Both girls shut their phones and got ready. Mio changed into a pair of black jeans and a thick red pullover before she grabbed her scarf and gloves and got out of the house, carrying the small book in her arms.

The letters on the brown leather were a bright gold.

_Pictures of You, pictures of Me_

´_Call me corny, but I think memories are something very important_´, Mio thought and smiled all the way over to the Tainaka residence. Yeah, that's what Ritsu is calling her house all the time.

She rang the bell and nearly dropped the photo album at the sight of Ritsu. The drummer had just gotten out of the shower, hair still dripping wet and wearing just a bra and a damn towel around her waist. She gave Mio a soft smile and a lone drop of water ran down her neck, over her collarbone and disappeared between two nicely shaped bre- ´_Hold it right there! I'm _**not**_ starring at Ritsu, I'm _**not**_ checking her out and I'm certainly _**not**_ starring at her chest!_`

The sudden urge to bang her head into a nearby wall was getting more and more appealing, but her friend was looking and she didn't want to pay the madhouse a visit in the next sixty years!

Instead she turned her embarrassment to anger. "Damn it, Ritsu! You can't open your front door wearing this, rather, wearing nearly _nothing at all_!"

Hazel eyes starred into hers and she calmed down a little. ´_Remember, she didn't do it on purpose, she didn't do it on purpose…_`.

"Sorry, but my mother isn't feeling well and went to bed early and I just got out of the shower", Ritsu said, scratching her head awkwardly and gesturing Mo to enter the house.

A few moments and a change of clothing later the two girls were sitting on the drummer's bed, playing ´_Champions: Return to Arms_`. Needless to say Mio was a High Elf Cleric and Ritsu a Vah Shir Berserker.

"Eat shit you fucking zombie! Mio, watch it! There come the weird zombies with the long tongue!" The raven head rolled her eyes. "First stop screaming and second if you're going to curse like that I'll wash your mouth with soap." Ritsu gulped. She wasn't joking, she had done it before; five times.

"Gomen", she replied sheepishly and returned back to the game. She had darkened the room to get "_the right atmosphere_". Mio wasn't happy. Suddenly a zombie killed her out of the shadows and the bassist screamed, surprised by the attack. Nope, not happy at all.

Out of the blue someone opened the door with a swift motion, causing it to crash into the wall and making a hell lot of noise. Mio screamed, again, and clung herself onto Ritsu who stopped the game the instant she felt the bassist's body pressed up against hers.

"Ritsu damn it! I told you I wasn't feeling well and here you are, playing games and screaming like a lunatic! Really, I should just get the stapler and shut your mouth with it! And since when do you scream like a fangirl on a boygroup-concert?"

Tainaka Yuna switched on the lights and starred at her daughter. And the girl beside her. Better, the girl _nearly on top of her_. "Mio-chan! I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry for frightening you. Did you eat something for dinner yet? Do you want to drink something? I'm just going to prepare something for the both of you and leave you two _some space_. Enjoy yourselves!" And she was gone.

Mio calmed down her racing heart and let her body fall onto the mattress. "That was…" "Weird?" She nodded. "Yeah, since when does your mom talk like a teenager gossiping about the latest events?" Ritsu flinched and was glad when she noticed Mio hadn't seen it. ´_Since I talked to her about you, maybe?_´ As if she could say that.

"Don't know, maybe it's because she's not feeling well." ´_Good, push it onto her being sick_`.

"I-I'm sorry for jumping on you", Mio said and was puzzled when Ritsu choked on her own breath and flushed a bright red. That was when it dawned to her. "R-Ritsu! That's not what I meant!" The drummer just laughed and rolled around on the floor. "_Baka!_"

"Gomen Mio", she said between giggles and whipped away some tears of joy. "But the way you just said that was priceless." "Yeah, I like you too." "And I love your sarcasm." "And I would like you to stop laughing!"

Ritsu took one last deep breath, saved the game and switched off the PlayStation. "So, what is with the surprise?" The raven head smiled and grabbed the photo album from her bag. "It's the photo album from our days at the kindergarten." "Wow, you still have it? I think mine is somewhere between my clothes and old school books."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ritsu gave her a playful hit and placed herself behind Mio, leaning her head onto the bassist's shoulder to look into the album. She was oblivious to the effect she was having on said girl. Mio was blushing madly but was enjoying the familiar scent that was coming from the drummer. She herself never noticed that she leaned into the half embrace and didn't seem to mind Ritsu's arms around her waist for more comfort.

It was just her, her best friend, and nothing that could keep them apart.

* * *

**Annotation**

**Sensei - **_Teacher/Doctor etc. (Here: Teacher)_

**Baka - **_Idiot_

**Champions: Return to Arms - **_It's __a game for the PlayStation that I played a while ago, it's fun. You can play it alone or with a friend_

**

* * *

**Sorry for the rather later update but we got exams coming up and it's capturing a lot of my free time**  
**

And I finally did something I wanted to do some time ago! I made an Mitsu (Mio x Ritsu) AMV *smile* But it's Beta the way it is now, but maybe you still want to check it out?

(Remove the spaces)

http: //www . youtube . com /watch?v=o2tulDbVGdM

And see the green button on the bottom?

He wants attention! Click him and he´ll be happy! (Not only him ;)

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	4. Ackowledgement of one's feelings

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed-Rukia_

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Chapter 4:** _Acknowledgment of one's feelings  
_

* * *

If the black haired girl hadn't known better, she would have thought that the blank sheet of paper was making fun out of her. After she had returned home from her visit to Ritsu's house Mio wanted to work on the lyrics again, but somehow nothing wanted to come to her mind, and it was slowly driving her mad.

"Stupid paper. Who had the dumb idea to make paper white anyway? Gray would have been fine too." And here she was saying Ritsu acted like a child. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, starring at the ceiling. The concert was just two days away and they hadn't even the lyrics; the music wasn't the problem, the club had taken care of that problem very quickly and so the only thing that was missing was the song text.

Mio pulled out her white iPod and scrolled through the mass of songs and melodies that were saved on the small music player. After nearly thirty seconds, she really had a lot of songs on that thing, she found the track she was searching for and pressed the play button.

It started with the sound of drums and a picture of Ritsu appeared in front of her inner eyes. Mio blushed as she remembered how she had woken up back at Ritsu's house; she had been lying on top of the drummer who had her arms around the taller girl's waist, her head was resting on her chest and Mio had her arms around the brown haired girl's body as well. She had a habit of clinging onto objects during her sleep.

`_A habit that I really should get rid of_´, she thought, furiously at herself for letting go of herself like that. But she had to admit; it hadn't felt bad, and know, that she was thinking about it, it still didn't feel bad, not at all. Mio stood up and began pacing around her room, her arms crossed over her chest and the headphones still inside her ears. `_Let me sum up the past events; I accidentally kissed Ritsu during our play, she kind of tackled me to the ground during sports and wore the kind of expression Mugi has all the time when she's "observing" one of us and just now I wake up, cuddled up in her arms and I don't mind it?_´

Thunderstruck Mio stopped pacing and if someone would have seen her face he or she would have thought that Mio had just seen a giant pink elephant doing sit-ups on top of the townhall; she wore a look of complete disbelieve on her face.

`_Don't tell me_´, she gulped, starring at the picture of Ritsu and herself on her nightstand, `_I_ _have the hots for my best friend?!_´

* * *

Ritsu sneezed rather loudly and her mother gave her a weird stare from across the table. "What? Someone's talking or thinking about me, not my fault."

"Sure dear", the older woman replied and smirked at her daughter's pouting face while eating her diner.

Her mother was smirking since she had found the two girls lying on Ritsu's bed and when Mio had finally leaved the drummer had tried her best to convince her mother that nothing had happened and that they hadn't done anything besides looking at old pictures, but to no avail. The head of the Tainaka household had just smiled her knowing smile, which had confused Mio to no end, and had left the two of them some space, again.

"Is there no way to wipe that damn smirk from your face?", Ritsu growled and stood up, leaving the kitchen and heading towards her room, she had lost her appetite. But to her surprise the voice of Yuna was dead serious when she spoke up.

"Ritsu dear, don't you think it's time to tell her about your feelings? It's eating on you, I can see it. You hadn't gotten into an argument with your brother for days straight because you are all gloomy when you come home from school. It's not good for you and sure as hell not for Mio." The drummer blinked. Her mother had dropped the suffix.

As the hazel-eyed teenager turned around to say something she was cut off. "And don't try to say you don't want to ruin your friendship with her. Mio is a great person and would still be your friend even if she does not return your feelings, which she does, if you ask me", she grinned and gave her daughter a wink. And gone was the serious you-can-tell-me-everything-mother, replaced by her usual easygoing self.

Ritsu sighed and scratched her head, heading for the staircase again. "Okay, I'll try to catch her alone after school tomorrow." Before she got up the stairs she gave her mother a last sincere smile. "Thank you."

"Go for it girl!"

Ritsu's eye twitched. She just _had_ to ruin it.

* * *

Mio had spent the last two hours with thinking about what she just had discovered. At first, every fiber in her body struggled against the very thought that she indeed could be in love with her long time friend. Than, just a few minutes and a lot of deep, calming breaths later, she thought about what could be if they were going to become a couple. It sure couldn't be all that bad, could it?

Suddenly the bassist dashed towards her desk and began to furiously scribble down words onto the piece of paper that still lay there. She had just gotten the perfect ideas for great lyrics.

`_Thanks Ritsu_´, she smiled as she looked at her finished work.

But the smile soon faded and turned into a scowl. Now, how was she going to tell Ritsu about her feelings?

* * *

The blond keyboardist noticed that something was wrong the moment Ritsu and Mio entered the classroom, but kept her thoughts for herself and settled for just observing to two for a while. And it was worth it; when Ritsu accidentally touched the raven head's arm because she was stretching she would mumble a few excuses before she moved a bit more to the other side of the table. And when the drummer caught Mio starring at her, said girl would blush various shades of red before turning towards the board again. It was an amusing sight, at least for Mugi, and she enjoyed every bit of it.

When classes were finally over the keion members met in the clubroom and were having their tea and cake when Mio suddenly stood up and took something out of her backpack. The sound of rustling paper echoed in the room and was, besides the sound of forks on porcelain, the only noise in the room.

"I came up with the lyrics for the song last night, uhm, and I thought maybe you guys would want to read them?" As soon as those words left her mouth Mio was tackled to the ground by Yui, who was _very_ eager to read them. It looked like she had forgotten that the bassist would do the vocals.

Ritsu followed suit and placed herself behind the guitarist to take a peek at the paper and was surprised that she didn't feet itchy when she read them. They were surprisingly…pretty normal, for Mio's standards at least. When the two brown haired girls were finished, it was Azusa's and Mugi's turn.

"Wow senpai, these lyrics are great! They match the rhythm and atmosphere of the music perfectly."

"I have to agree with Azusa, Mio-chan", Mugi smiled and the bassist blushed and awkwardly scratched her cheek.

"Thank you guys." But she hadn't gotten a reply from the one she hoped would have spoken up at first; the drummer seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Mugi, being the considerate person she was, noticed the tension in the air and decided to help the two soon-to-be-lovers out.

"Yui-chan, we have to get the booster from the sideroom, would you be so kind to help me carry it?" The guitarist nodded, obviously forgetting that it didn't need two persons to carry one booster. She grabbed poor Azu-nyan by the hands and dragged her out of the room, Mugi being soon to follow.

In the matter of seconds the drummer and the bassist were the only ones in the room and it became awfully quiet. Mio could have sworn she heard the steam rising from the hot teacups.

"Don't you have to say something Ritsu?", the raven head finally said, breaking the silence between the friends.

"I have, but first I want to know one thing; what is it that you think of while writing the lyrics for all our songs?"

That question took Mio by surprise. What she thought of while writing lyrics? Come to think of it…now that Ritsu had mentioned it, she had always thought of the drummer or at least spent some time talking with said girl during her writing sessions. She had never noticed it, but Ritsu was, consciously or not, the source of her creativity.

And so she said it. "I think about you." Wait; did she really just say that?

"What?", the drummer asked puzzled. Well, at least she wasn't the only one confused.

Mio took a deep breath. "I haven't realized it, but always when I write lyrics for our songs, I'm thinking about you. How you teased me again, how you cheered me up again, how you scared me and afterwards made up for it again. I'm always and non-stop thinking about you, Ritsu."

How Mio said her name send shivers down the drummers spine. She pinched herself and suppressed a yelp at the pain. Good, at least she wasn't dreaming.

"W-what do you want to say Mio?"

"Damn it, are you really that dense?", the raven head yelled, tears now visible at the corner of her grey eyes. Ritsu immediately felt bad, she hated seeing Mio cry, except when she was scared but that wasn't the problem.

"Mio, calm down and tell what's wrong!"

"What's wrong? I can't sleep without dreaming of you, I can't sit through class without thinking about you, I can't sit alone in my room without feeling lonely without you; that is what is wrong."

Mio would have laughed at Ritsu's dumb expression but she wasn't in the mood for a good laugh right now.

The raven head couldn't stand the silent torture any longer so she made a dash towards the door, only to be held back by a pair of strong arms. Ritsu hugged her from behind and stood on her toes to be able to look over the tall girl's shoulder.

"It's the same for me, Mio. You are always there when I need you, you watch my back when it's needed and you even stand me during my worst days. I need you Mio, more than you think…."

Her words were whispered with such a strong determination that it made the welling up tears roll down the bassist cheeks. She turned around in the grip and looked into a pair of honey brown eyes. The next think her brain registered were her lips on Ritsu's and the taste of her salty tears in her mouth.

This was something entirely else from the kiss back during the school play, this was a _real_ kiss. Ritsu could practically taste all the emotions that were running wild inside the raven head's body through the kiss. It was amazing. Come to think of it, this was the very first time for both of them to kiss somebody besides they're parents, but it felt right.

Only when oxygen became a problem the two girls parted and looked at each other, soft smiles on both their faces.

"Well…", Ritsu started, unconsciously reaching for the taller girls hand, "I guess that makes us a couple now, huh?"

Mio could just nod and she touched her lips in disbelieve.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came the other club members, carrying the booster inside the room. Azusa had a look on her face that looked like a mix of joy and frustration, Yui looked like her usual self and Mugi's face could have lit a whole room so bright was she smiling.

"We didn't interrupt something, did we?", she said innocently, looking at the entwined hands of the drummer and the bassist.

"Uh, no?" It sounded more like a question so Ritsu decided to give Mio's hand a final squeeze and went towards her drums.

"Guys, let's get started already!"

And for once she didn't get hit by Mio for being too loud.

* * *

Well, that's it for the 4th chapter so far.

And I was sick of the two of them pacing around each other so I thought they could realize that they are meant for each other already.

I hope it's not to rushed though...

Hm, well, I know if you liked it or not if you review, so tell my your opinion ;)

(By the way, I finished my Mitsu AMV **It's a beautiful Thing** so if you want to watch it, feel free to do so)

http : // www .youtube . com/watch?v=GBHXEqmRfkY (Just remove the spaces, or go visit my profile, there should be a link to my youtube account)

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	5. The Show must go on!

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Chapter 5:** _The Show must go on!  
_

* * *

The raven haired bassist looked out of the window and watched as the scenery rushed past them. The members of the Light Music Club, including Sawako, were currently riding a van, one of Mugi's family, and were on their way towards Yokohama. A movement on her shoulder made her look to her left and she spotted the head of a certain brown haired drummer, who had fallen asleep on her.

Mio smiled softly at Ritsu's face and absently stroke through the girl's hair while she thought about what had happened just a couple of days ago. Never would she have thought, that Ritsu was actually feeling the same, and that for a far longer time than she herself. A sudden thought caused a frown to appear on her face. `_Did she didn't say something out of fear of loosing our friendship?_´ There's was no other explanation and Mio chuckled at the thought. `_Stupid Ritsu._´

The drummer grunted in her sleep and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. Mio just wondered what the hell she was dreaming. `_Better not think about it._´ So she watched her friend's peaceful face again. `_But if she starts to drool I'll slap her_´.

From somewhere in front of her sounded a squeal and then a crashing sound, followed by a thud and a muffled whine. "Ouch, Azu-nyan, you don't have to shove me from my seat, I just wanted to give you a friendly kiss." That said guitarist wasn't very found of her so called "Make-up kisses" didn't seem to bother Yui much.

Mio rolled her eyes and starred out of the window again, the music still pounding in her ears. She was currently sharing her headphones with Ritsu, who had fallen asleep somewhere between _Hot n Cold _from Kate Perry and _Skater Boy_ from Avril Lavigne. The bassist was still pretty nervous only by thinking about performing on the big stage, but she had Ritsu who would calm her down and whisper encouragements in her ear, so it wasn't half as bad.

Mugi and Sawako where in a heated conversation about whether to have milk tea or green tea after the performance and Azusa was still trying to get Yui back into her seat again and avoiding further overtures by her senpai.

Mio closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift into sleep; the voices of her friends in her ears and the comfort of Ritsu's body right beside her.

While the bassist was just starting to slip into a peaceful slumber, Ritsu was in the middle of a very pleasant dream. It involved Mio's king-sized bed, the raven head on top of it, Ritsu besides her and no clothes. The taller girl was giving her girlfriend butterfly kisses and made the drummer moan in her sleep while she herself ran her fingers up and down the sides of Mio's body. Suddenly a sharp pain run through her body; the bassist had just bitten into her neck and was now licking and sucking on the vein on her neck.

"Mio, you nasty girl", Ritsu mumbled and began to came back to her senses as the van drove over a hole in the street and send everyone nearly flying out of their seats. She rubbed her eyes and met a pair of widened gray orbs. Wait, why did Mio look shocked, embarrassed and angry at the same time. "Uh, hey Mio. Whazzup?" What the drummer didn't know was that Mio had heard her moan and say the last part out loud. And it embarrassed the hell out of her, here, where everyone could hear them! Not only that, but what the hell was Ritsu dreaming anyway? `_Better not think to hard about it_´.

"I just want to say one thing Ritsu", Mio said and whispered the last part into her ear, leaving Ritsu red faced and shivering in her seat after hearing it; "you talk in your sleep."

* * *

Except for the sleep talking the trip ended uneventful and the girls and her advisor were now standing in front of the entrance to the backstage and VIP-area.

A tall man with hair colored like Ritsu's approached them and gave the drummer a playful nudge into her rips when he spotted Mio and herself holding hands. "Nice catch", he laughed and took out some passports for the VIP-area, and so didn't see Mio turning different shades of red and Ritsu glaring daggers at him.

First, they made a tour through the buildings and the great concert hall. According to the plans, said hall could sit a number of over 3.000 people and it surprised every member of the band, even Sawako, who was used to perform at concerts. Next was the big storage room. Inside this room were a couple of cabins, each cabin for one band. All in all they spotted ten of them. The stage followed next. Ritsu needed nearly a minute to run from one end to another, and she was the fastest of them.

So finally, after thirty minutes of wandering around and taking in all the information, the Light Music Club members found themselves in their very own cabin.

And the first thing they did was drink tea and eat cake.

Mio was so nervous she couldn't even lift her cup without spilling it contents so Ritsu grabbed her hands and helped her, earning herself a thankful look and a small smile; a smile that could melt icebergs, the drummer thought.

They spent some time finishing their daily routine before Yui grabbed Azusa and went to "make friends with the other bands", as the taller guitarist had said and Sawako tagged along, searching for a possible victim to be her boyfriend.

Mugi and the other two girls stayed in their cabin and the keyboardist started to clean the cups and dishes, while Mio was currently glaring at an embarrassed looking Ritsu. They were watched with interested eyes, secretly and prudent.

"I will ask one last time; what were you doing back in the van?"

"Dreaming?"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious. I was talking about what you were dreaming."

"Did you notice that the weather is really nice?"

"Ritsu", the bassist shouted, finally loosing her temper.

"Okay, I was dreaming about you, happy now?"

But Mio's face just grew hot and a mad blush showed on her cheeks. So Ritsu had really dreamed about her.

"A-and what did you dream of?"

Ritsu really didn't want to say this. "Something that involved some heavy touching you, maybe?"

Mio thought she would die, due to too much blood in her head, but instead she did the best next thing; she fainted. Lucky for the drummer, who was frozen to the spot, Mugi had overheard (eavesdropped?) everything and had rushed to prevent the raven head to fall onto the hard floor and hurt herself.

"Mio-chan, get a hold of yourself", she said and shook the taller girl, careful not to be too rude. Ritsu was still starring like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ricchan, get some cold water."

Finally snapping out of her daze the drummer did just that; she got a glass of freezing cold water and splashed it into Mio's face; no reaction.

"What now?"

"You could try kiss her awake; like a knight in shining armor."

"Are you serious?!"

Yes, Mugi was dead serious.

Ritsu sighed and the keyboardist let go of the raven head and the brown haired girl took her place. Gently stroking some loose strands of hair out of the beauty's face, she placed her lips as gentle on the ones of her lover. Mugi was openly surprised by the gentleness of Ritsu's actions, but nonetheless very delighted.

Finally they got a reaction out of the black haired girl; Mio stirred and opened her eyes and came face to face with Ritsu, her lips hovering just mere inches away from the drummer's. And as often happens, her body moved faster than her mind could keep up and she found herself in a deep, passionate kiss with her girlfriend. To say that Ritsu was surprised by that action was an understatement.

Mugi took that as the cue to leave them some space and she got back to tidy up the table and the things placed on it.

Behind her the two girls parted due to the need of oxygen and Mio pulled Ritsu onto her lap and immediately recaptured these intoxicating lips. In that moment all her shyness was pushed away and was replaced by the need to be near her lover, to kiss her, to _feel_ her. And Ritsu totally didn't mind.

But a loud whistle made them pull away from each other and the drummer got up from her position on Mio's comfortable lap and looked at Mugi, who just shrugged her shoulders. Ritsu opened the door and starred at her cousin again. "What do you want?" He strode past her into the room, unasked, and put a paper on the now clean table. "Fill it in; you will need it." And he was gone again. Weird guy.

As if on cue the two guitarists, and a flustered Sawako re-entered the room and seated themselves around the table, just like Mugi, Ritsu and a kind of pissed off looking Mio.

It turned out that the paper was just like the one they filled out at the club; asking what lights they wanted to have, what song they would sing and so on.

And the raven head's nervousness seemed to return; she began to pace around the room and fumbled with her fingers. But before the drummer could ease her mind, Azusa approached her senpai and talked with her in a low voice, and Ritsu couldn't make out what they were saying. She returned to filling out the paper, pouting and kind of pissed. Wait, was she jealous? Of Azusa? Okay, now she was really loosing her mind.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her friend patting Azusa's head and then the both of them took seats around the table, too; Mio between Yui and Ritsu and the guitarist between Mugi and Sawako, out of the reach of a certain girl.

As the pencil in her hand snapped in two halves she admitted it finally; yeah, she _was_ jealous. `_Stupid Azusa…_´. Talk about being childish. "Ritsu-senpai, is something the matter?"

"No, everything's just fine; guess this shitty piece of wood was just a tad too old."

The younger girl turned away from the drummer and began to talk to Mugi and so she didn't see Ritsu glaring daggers at her. But Mio did, and she was confused, to say the least.

* * *

The moment of truth arrived some hours later, when the concert was sold out and the keion club had to do the opening song. Mio nearly fainted again, but got a hold of herself pretty fast, thanks to Yui, who had slapped her. Not very hard, but Ritsu still god mad. Geez, these kids.

Sawako came from seemingly out of nowhere and studied the whole band with a satisfied expression on her face. "I knew these would suit you!"

`_And I knew we wouldn't get through that without playing dress-up_´, the drummer thought sarcastically. But she had to admit…Mio just looked drop dead hot! She suddenly got a weird feeling in her lower area and looked away from her lover, fearing said girl would notice. `_Bad timing! Bad timing!_´

Mio was oblivious to everything around her, the only thing she could do was breathe and stare at the giant black leather curtain. `_I'll manage…somehow. Argh!_´ She slapped her face with both her palms as if to try and wake herself up.

Ritsu's cousin showed up, _again_, and walked over to Mio, because she looked the most serious at the moment. And Ritsu seemed to have a problem with her outfit; she fumbled with it the whole time and looked rather pissed off for some reason.

"Hey girl, it's going to start in five minutes so make clear that your girls are ready till then. Or should I rather say, your girl?", he snickered at his own joke and Mio blushed. "Y-yeah, I'll try."

`_Five minutes is way too short_´, Mio cursed in her head as the announcer made his first appearance, exactly five minutes later and she got this weird feeling in her stomach again; as if her guts were tied into a knot or something. She breathed in, and out. And again. And again. And…`_It isn't working!_´ She panicked. She was sure she was going to hyperventilate.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, coming, yet again, face to face with Ritsu. Said girl gave her one of the most passionate kisses they had shared up until now and Mio found herself unable to move. And then, it was over. The drummer sat on her seat again and flashed Mio one of her brightest smiles, one that clearly said "You're gonna rock 'em!" And all the tension left the raven head's body and she turned around, ready to really rock them tonight!

`_Thanks, Ritsu._´

* * *

The rest of the evening seemed to rush past them and Mio found herself sitting in the van earlier than she had thought. Like in the morning, the head of a certain drummer rested on her shoulder, but she knew Ritsu wasn't sleeping. Sleeper didn't grin like that.

"Okay, I want you to tell me what makes you grin like that."

Hazel eyes shoot open and the owner seemed puzzled for a moment, before she focused her intense look on the raven head. She scratched her head a little awkward and smiled at Mio.

"I was just remembering you standing on the stage, that's all." `_And remembering how damn hot you looked._´

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then."

"Yeah…wait, what?"

Mio smirked and rested her head on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, and now shut up, I'm tired."

Ritsu smiled a gentle smile and placed her head on top of Mio's and entwined their hands.

"As you wish, master."

Before Mio could drift to sleep though, she heard someone whispering three words into her ear; three words that made her smile like nothing else could do.

"I love you."

* * *

Before someone points it out; I know! I totally suck at writing romance!

Geez, I get all embarrassed just writing stuff like that, is that normal? :x

Mio, help me!

But I still hope you like this chapter =)

I do, even if it could suck D:

Don't mind it, it's just me anyway~

The keion members wore the same outfits as in the ending, and Mio was singing "Don't say Lazy", just to be specific about what they were doing

And thanks so much for watching my AMV :D But most of you watched the Beta version, so if you haven't already seen the full version, go to my profile, there's a link to my youtube ACC.

And by the way, a jealous Ritsu is So. Much. Fun. XD

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	6. Surprise

**More than one way to say "I love you"**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated****:** T (for safety)

**Summary** **:** The shy bassist and the loud-mouthed drummer were friends for like their whole lives. But after all this years, maybe they are going to develop some new feelings, maybe even for each other?

**Pairings :** Mio x Ritsu, one-sided Azusa x Mio

(_I do not own K-ON! or any character from the show_)

**Note: **I used several Japanese songs in this chapter, I put the translation right after the original Japanese text. (If you want to listen to them while reading, here the links (Remove the spaces)) Here the songs in their order of use:

_I say Yes_ http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=o6ShdqexgxI

_Weeeek_ http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=ld0qlm0V7dY

_Sakura Biyori_ http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=3o5mrSGKimY&feature=related

_Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi_ http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=xMa8xchPAfI

_Konna ni Chikaku de_http: / www. youtube. com/watch?v=lZxggflHeRw**  
**

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. Enjoy reading this chapter.

**Chapter 6:** _Surprise_

* * *

Barely a week had passed since their performance in Yokohama and the keion members were slowly but steadily gaining popularity, not only at their school but in the whole city. Due to certain contacts they even had their own section on their school's own homepage. Somehow Yui had managed to convince Nodoka that it would be a great help for the band and so, just a week later, the page was updated, now with a new _Light Music Club _section.

Amber eyes wandered over the comments on the "Pinboard Section" and a small smile graced her features as the owner found another very encouraging post. "You know", Ritsu started, nudging her friend's shoulder to get her attention, "most of the posts are about you." The raven-haired girl scowled at the drummer for poking her before sighing and turning back to her still empty sheet of paper. Nothing useful seemed to come to her mind and she released an annoyed breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I wonder why, I'm not any different from you guys."

Ritsu huffed. "Don't be so modest, you know you are a great bass player and a good singer on top of that. Give yourself more credit." She grinned and rolled over to the bassist, whispering the next words teasingly into said girl's ear. "Or do I have to show you just how wonderfully different you are?"

A pleasant shiver ran down Mio's spine and she tried her best to suppress the blush that started to creep up her cheeks. "Stop it please; my parents could burst into the room any moment."

Now it was Ritsu's turn to scowl. She wasn't happy about the fact that Mio wanted to keep their relationship a secret from her parents. They were very strict. Well, at least the bassist's mom but she was afraid they would be disappointed if they found out about the two. Or kick her out of the house, which would be way worse.

"My mom handled the news pretty good, why not giving it a try with your parents?"

Gray eyes closed in mild annoyance and worry. "Don't make me repeat myself so many times. How often did we have this conversation already?"

"Three times." `_And you avoided the question_´, the drummer added mentally.

"You actually counted?" Mio was surprised.

Ritsu stood up from her chair and walked towards her girlfriend, sitting down beside her after letting her hand trail through the bassist's silky black strands of hair.

"I think they'll accept your decision, they are your parents after all. They love you."

The taller girl lifted her knees to her chin and hugged them. "My mother barely accepts you at all, she would get very mad at me if she found out I'm not only with a girl, but with you."

"Do you really think that?" Burning amber pierced stormy gray before the owner made them disappear behind pale eyelids.

"Ritsu, I'm afraid of what might happen if they don't appreciate our relationship, our love. I couldn't stand it if they were to abandon me."

When tears threatened to fall from Mio's eyes the drummer nearly panicked. Nearly. "Hey, let's ask Yui and the others if they want to do something together, okay?"

The slightly wavering smile immediately made her feel better and when she received a nod from her girl, Ritsu pulled out her mobile and mailed her friends. Everyone got the same message, containing just one word: "Karaoke?"

The drummer put her mobile away after she had gotten a yes from everybody and told Mio to get ready. "We're going to have some fun at the Karaoke-Bar a few streets away."

"Karaoke? When was the last time we visited that place anyway?"

"I think about a year", Ritsu pondered, trying to hide the fact that she was watching the bassist changing from her casual clothes into something more suited for going out.

Her back still facing the drummer, Mio grinned to herself. "Stop staring, pervert."

Ritsu bowed and nearly crashed into the table, forehead first. "I'm sorry." But the laughter that followed ruined the wanna-be excuse and made the taller girl smile softly at her girlfriend.

"We always succeed in this area, hm?"

"You've looked right through me" the drummer chuckled and gave Mio's hand a light kiss before disappearing through the door. "I'll see you downstairs."

Being left alone, the tall girl's smile dropped nearly in an instant. `_It hurts her that I don't tell my parents about our relationship._´ After grabbing her mobile and house keys she left her room and joined Ritsu outside the house. `_Maybe I should tell them. As Ritsu said, they're still my parents after all._´

As soon as the Akiyama residence was out of sight, the raven haired girl took the smaller one's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, avoiding eye-contact while doing so. Moments passed and she began to think that she had upset the drummer for real this time, but she received a squeeze back, and she nodded barely visible to herself, finally meeting those sparkling amber pools.

`_I will tell them. If Ritsu is by my side, I can make it._´

* * *

The walk to the Karaoke-Bar was a silent one as neither the raven-head nor the auburn-haired girl uttered a single word but instead enjoyed the chilly evening air and each others presence. When they rounded the corner to the street the bar was located at the taller girl suddenly stopped walking and Ritsu, who had been trailing a bit behind her bumped into the bassist due to the fact that she had been spacing out during the trip. Before she could complain though she was pulled into a nearby alley and found herself pressed up against her girlfriend, her front facing the opposite wall.

"What are you-"

The drummer was cut off short when Mio clasped a hand over her mouth to keep her from talking. Any reasonable thought the shorter girl had got blown away by the soft feeling of the bassist's hand over her mouth and the body pressed into her back.

"Where did she go? I could have sworn I just saw her!"

"Ah, Mio-senpai!"

When the footsteps of the fangirls weren't in earshot anymore, Mio let out a breath of relief and let go of the drummer, who immediately turned around, a short but still visible blush on her cheeks and half-scowled, half-smiled at the taller girl.

"What was that about?"

Ritsu didn't resist when she was pulled out of the alley and into the Karaoke-Bar and Mio, who gently pushed her down into a seat in the entrance, explained while taking a seat next to the drummer.

"I remembered those girls from the auditorium a while ago. They're from my fanclub", the bassist said and couldn't fight the blush that crept over her cheeks, she still thought that having a fanclub so dedicated to her was embarrassing, "and you know what happens when they see me."

Ritsu huffed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned into the comfortable chair.

"Yeah I know. We wouldn't have gotten anything done 'cause of them following you like puppies and being annoying." She looked at Mio and sighed. "Still, you kinda scared me a bit, dragging me into that alley." Ritsu now leaned forward, her knee brushing against that of the taller girl and her lips right in front of the girl's ear. "I thought you had something _else_ on your mind."

The hot breath tickled Mio's skin and left her face burning from the blush's heat.

"I-Idiot", was all she could come up that moment and smacked the now laughing girl over the head. "Stupid Ritsu!"

Before said girl could reply though a lone figure approached the bickering pair and silently smiled to herself before raising her voice to make her presence known.

"What did Ritsu-senpai do this time, Mio-senpai?"

"Azusa, how are you?"

The owner of the question stood up to greet the younger member properly and just barely avoided getting knocked over by Ritsu, who lunged forward to put the dark-haired girl into a headlock.

"What did you say, Nakano? How dare you, being so rude to your upperclassman! I'll make you regret your-"

Before she could finish her sentence the drummer got dragged away by the raven-head, who just shook her head, smiled apologetically at Azusa and pulled her friend towards the counter where Mugi, who had arrived just in time to see the scene unfold, was already booking a cabin for them to use. Before the guitarist could even recover from the sudden attack she was, again, attacked by one of her seniors.

"Azu-nyan!"

The ruckus that followed was more or less ignored by the rest of the keion members as the auburn-haired drummer was trying to get Mio to release the death-grip on her ear, said girl ignoring her completely and the Kotobuki heiress smiling and observing everyone while taking the key to their room and leading the way for the other girls to follow.

The man on the counter sat down and sighed heavily, one thought crossing his mind as the last two girls, the girl with the pigtails who was still being hugged by the brown-haired girl, entered the cabin; '_That bunch will cause me a headache, I can feel it..._'

Just as he was about to pity himself the bell on the counter rang as someone slammed his fist down on it to get the clerk's attention. Said man shot up in surprise and stuttered a greeting, looking at the new customer and immediately recognizing the man and the female standing behind him.

"A cabin for two, no service; we'll get the drinks ourselves."

The clerk, who was still dumbfounded by the presence of the two, just nodded and handed them a key.

"Thanks", the man said and vanished into the cabin, the woman soon to follow after apologizing for her friend's rough behaviour.

The clerk sat down again, grabbed a magazine lying right beside the keyboard and looked at the cover. '_No doubt_', he thought, looking at the now closed door of room 201, '_those two were Ito Shouta, the new famous music producer and his best friend Tokawa Misaki, a popular solo singer working for OneBeat-Records, the company the producer works for!_'

* * *

Mio and Mugi were watching the drummer and the guitarist fight over the catalogue while Azusa was getting them something to drink, having excused herself the moment the fight had begun. After a few minutes of pointless arguments and fighting the two troublemakers decided to play Janken to decide who would be first to pick a song and after just 3 rounds Ritsu pumped her fist into the air and yelled "Victory" while Yui sat and on the ground, looking at her fingers which were still shaped like "paper".

The keyboardist, alsways being the kind soul among the group, went over to the fallen guitarist and cheered her up by telling her, that she had brought some cake with her for them to eat. Needless to say that Yui was up and seated in less than 5 seconds, eagerly awaiting her sweets.

While Mugi was busy trying to keep the brown-haired girl away from the cake until it was served Ritsu hat seated herself next to her girlfriend while searching for a certain song she had in mind. Mio on the other hand tried so get a glimpse at the song the drummer had chosen but was greeted by a tongue that was sticking out of the shorter girl's mouth in a mocking way.

"Not letting you take a peek, it's a surprise!"

Crossing her arms over her chest and faking a pout the raven-head ignored the laugh coming from the drummer and instead decided on helping Azusa, who had re-entered the room the moment the cake was ready, carry the tray with their drinks.

"Ladies and Azusa-"

"Why always me?"

-may I have your attention? Me, the great Tainaka Ritsu, will now perform a song you all know well."

The auburn-haired girl grinned and switched the regular lights off and the spotlights on, getting ready for her song.

"But before I start", Ritsu said, walking over to the bassist and taking her right hand, giving it a soft kiss, "I shall dedicate this song to you."

Mio blushed various shades of red and the drummer grinned, hurrying into the middle of the room because the music had already started blasting from the loudspeakers. Unbeknown to them a certain dark-haired guitarist had watched the action with a weird glint in her eyes, putting down her drink with more force than needed and leaning into her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I say yes zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo

donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto."

_I say yes, I'll always be next to you_

_No matter how the future tests us, I'll be here for sure._

"Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa

kimi no koe kikoeta kara."

_Ah, our destinies met by chance_

_because I heard your voice._

As the drummer continued her song, now with her eyes closed, the raven-head smiled to herself and watched her girl, recalling past events and the first time they had met in kindergarten. Back then she never would have thought that the two of them would ever be this close, in this kind of relationship.

"Stay with me mou hitori ni ha shinaiyo

kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara

I say yes zutto kimi wo sasaetai yo

toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo forever."

_Stay with me, I won't let you be alone anymore_

_Because our encounter was a miracle_

_I say yes, I want to always support you._

_Even if time changes the scenery I'll support you forever._

Ritsu opened her eyes and looked directly into gray orbs, letting the last verse of the song linger in the room like an unspoken promise.

"Stay with me tada kimi wo mamoritai yo.

tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo,

Stay with me, mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo,

kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara.

I say yes, zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo!

donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou forever."

_Stay with me, I simply want to protect you._

_We were both born in far off worlds but_

_Stay with me, I won't let you be alone anymore_

_Because our encounter was a miracle._

_I say yes, I'll always be next to you!_

_Let's change the future into our hope forever._

* * *

"Getsuyou hajimatta itsumo no hibi omoikogareta shuumatsu tooi

Kayou suiyou nareta kita goyousu tsukutta egao hikitsutta kamo!

Ki ga tsukya mokuyou soutou juuyou ashita no yoru kara no yotei wa mitei dakara.

Kinyou ichinichi kangaeyou jiyuu de kabe wo buchikowashi ikou."

_Monday's begun, the usual days; the weekend we're holding out for is far away_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, we've got into a routine; are the smiles we've put on starting to hurt!_

_Before we know it it's Thursday; this is a serious matter, we've still got no plans for tomorrow night._

_Let's think about it all day Friday; let's be free and break down those walls._

While Yui was currently busy singing one of her favourite songs the rest of the group more or less listened. Well at least the blond keyboardist and the Nakano offspring. The other two girls were currently _busy_.

"And, did you like me singing this song for you?"

The tone of the drummer's voice was teasing and the grin matched the mood. Waiting for a reaction from the bassist she inched closer and closer, until finally they sat right beside each other, legs and hips brushing against each other. Mio turned her head away, which made Ritsu only inch closer until they nearly sat on top of each other.

"Come on Mio, it wasn't that ba-"

But her comment was cut off short as the familiar yet still suprisingly soft touch of the bassist's lips on hers made her shut up.

"Ashita kkara mata nichi getsu ka

Hora sui moku mawatte kin do nichiyou

Bokura hibi wo tanoshinde ikitekou saa iku zo!"

_From tomorrow it'll be Sunday, Monday, Tuesday again_

_See, Wednesday, Thursday, then Friday, Saturday, Sunday_

_Let's enjoy our days, come on, here we go!_

Before the drummer's brain could even comprehend what just happened the cause of the sudden disturbance got up and took the microphone from Yui, who grinned and made a piece-sign before flopping down next to her beloved Azu-nyan.

Unlike the other two Mio didn't introduce herself or the song she was going to sing. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, opening them again right before she hit the first note.

"Juuroku de kimi to ai hyakunen no koi wo shite ne

Hirahira to mai ochiru sakura no hanabira no shita de."

_I met you at age 16 and fell into a hundred-year love _

_under these cherry blossoms that fall slowly._

"Aitakute kakenuketa hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya

Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa ima mo kawaranu mama."

_The steep hill I ran through wanting to see you and _

_our shadows in the corner of the park remains unchanged._

Ritsu watched in awe as the bassist sang the song like she was the one who wrote it. The gentleness of her voice was not unknown to her, but nevertheless it still amazed her every time how good of a singer Mio was.

"Suki deshita suki deshita egao saki someta kimi ga

Boku dake ga shitteita migigawa yawarakana ibasho."

_I loved you, I loved you who created a colorful smile _

_that soft spot to the right that only I knew about._

Oblivious to everyone in the room one of the other customers of the bar was currently passing the door of the room the keion members stayed in. When he heard the voice that slipped through the small crack separating floor and door he immediately stopped walking and listened.

"Kimi to boku to "Sakura biyori" kaze ni yurete mai modoru

Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite miageta saki wa momoiro no sora."

_You, me, and the cherry blossom weather returns after being swayed by the wind _

_with the unseen future held in my chest, I look ahead and see the pink sky._

When the song ended a small blush graced the raven-head's face, but a small smile did so, too. She went over to her seat and closed the drummer's mouth in the process, not wanting her to get sore.

"That was a great performance Mio-senpai! Mugi-senpai, it's your turn next."

"Ah, this is my first time singing in a Karaoke-Bar, I'm so exited!"

The blond beauty got up and choose a song, all the way smiling like a kid at Christmas.

"Tatta hitotsu no omoi tsuranuku muzukashisa no naka de boku wa

Mamorinuite misetai no sa kakegae no nai mono no tame ni hatashitai yakusoku."

_Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I_

_Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable, it's a promise that I want to fulfill._

"Gimon darake no yo no naka kotae wa mitsukaranai mama

Sore de mo mae ni susumu no - Why?

Sora e to nobiru itosugi massugu sashishimeshita michi

Ima to iu kiseki o shinjiyou."

_Within the world covered in doubts, I still haven't found the answer_

_Nevertheless, I advance forward - Why?_

_Cypress trees stretch into the sky; the road pointed straightforward_

_Let's believe in the miracle called 'now'._

* * *

After everyone was finished eating their share of the cake they were ready to go when Ritsu noticed something.

"Wait, Azusa hasn't sung anything yet."

The upperclassmen faced the youngest member which seemed to shrink under their gazes.

"I-I don't want to sing, that's all!"

"Don't be so modest Azu-nyan", Yui said, dragging her into the middle of the room and handing her the catalogue.

The Nakano offspring seemed lost for a moment until she caught sight of a certain song.

"Okay, I'll do it, but just this once..."

When everyone was seated and ready to listen to their junior the small girl began to sing.

"Konna ni, konna ni, chikaku de mitsumete mo

doushite, doushite, tada no tomodachi na no

donna ni, donna ni, tsuyoku omotteitemo

tsutaerarenai

You don't understand

I'm so in love with you."

_Just like this, I look at you from up close_

_But why, why are we only just friends?_

_No matter how strong my feelings are_

_I can't convey it to you_

_You don't understand_

_I'm so in love with you._

While everyone just listened to the singing the bassist's eyes widened in realization.

"Aishiteiru to tsugetai ii to

mou nido to egao ni ha modorenai kamoshirenai

keredo tomodachi no mama tsugeri wa nai wa koi ijou

watashi dekinai kara."

_It'd be nice to confess and love you_

_Is it impossible to go back to our smiling faces?_

_Although remaining as friends and not confessing might be better than love_

_Because I'm not able to do it anyway._

Before Azusa could end her song the clerk entered the room, telling them that their time was up. The small guitarist grabbed her things and left the room, Yui and Mugi right behind her. Ritsu paid the clerk and was about the leave the room too when she noticed that her friend was still sitting there like a statue.

"Oi Mio, get up. Time's up we have to leave."

Gray eyes closed and opened in a blinking motion as the owner got her things and left the room, a confused drummer watching her all the while. Before Ritsu could ask any questions though a tall man who had been leaning on the wall of the corridor they were walking through stepped into their way, blocking the view of the other 3 members who were standing at the entrance, shooting them worried looks.

"Hey you, with the long hair."

Mio, still being a bit out of it, only reacted when the drummer nudged her shoulder. She looked up and immediately got scared of the man due to the scowl he was wearing.

"Y-Yes?"

A slightly smaller woman came up behind the man and gave Mio a reassuring smile, slightly calming the bassist's nerves.

"Let's make this short: I want you. Be there tomorrow. 10 AM and no second later. Here is my card."

He handed her a small business-card and left, leaving the bassist in a dream-like state as the shorter girl took the card out of her friend's hands that read:

_Ito Shouta_

_Music Producer_

_OneBeat-Records_

There was also the address of the company printed on the card but Ritsu didn't even notice. All she could do was watch and listen in horror as she heard Mio utter the following words:

"I got hired to be a profesional."

* * *

****It has been FOREVER since I updated ANY of my multi-chaptered stories. I am so ashamed of myself ... I hope I haven't overused the Japanese language/songs. I wanted to use songs which fit the characters singing them. I really hope I'll be able to update more stories and more often. Just to tell you: I haven't abandoned ANY of my stories, look forward to more updates from my part :)

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
